The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the variety name ‘Canary Spider.’
‘Canary Spider,’ identified as 30860-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new Chrysanthemum variety is the variety known as ‘Sarah’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,586. The male parent of the new Chrysanthemum variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘G26C23.’ The new Chrysanthemum variety ‘Canary Spider’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.